The danger of boredom, empty rooms and near death experiences
by Lottiesnow15
Summary: Just a series of prompt related One-shots because this archive needs more stories! More genres and characters than shown below. Prompts are accepted and appreciated.
1. A dangerous game

**A/N.**  
><strong>I needed something else to work on in addition to my other story, something with the ability to change genres so this seemed like a good idea.<strong>

**My attempt at humor.**

**Prompt: Poker.**  
><strong>Genre: Humor.<strong>

* * *

><p>After what seemed like a very long time Sweeney had fallen asleep.<br>No.  
>Wait.<br>Okay.

Now he was asleep.

As a loud snoring that reminded Stephanie of a broken lawn mower filled the formerly silent room, Stephanie repositioned herself on her makeshift chair, an overturned metal bucket which made strange groaning noises whenever she moved.

Will who was on his own chair of sorts seemed to be very interested in his hands or his shoes and sometimes the ceiling.  
>By Stephanie's standards this was awkward.<br>_Beyond _awkward.  
>She cleared her throat, then coughed loudly in attempt to recapture his attention, an action done in vain such a pity, things had been going so well earlier!<br>Yet in a few short minutes the mood had been changed from cheerful and carefree to dark and foreboding.  
>And the room smelled funny.<br>Stephanie shot a glare at Sweeney large unconscious form, somehow this was his fault, she just wasn't sure how.

But she didn't want to waste time trying to figure that out, right now Stephanie was determined to lift the invisible sheet of awkwardness hovering over Will's-and consequently her- head.

"Will, Sweeney is sleep." She pointed out cheerfully.

"Huh?" Will said shaking himself as if trying to rouse from a deep sleep, similar to the one Sweeney was in. "Oh, he is."  
>The last part sounded more like a question than acknowledgment to Stephanie but she figured he was a little bit slow anyhow, it seemed like both the boys were in someway, which is why she didn't mind trading Chester with Elliot too much.<p>

"Well we shouldn't just sit here the rust on this bucket is going to ruin my clothes" Stephanie said. "Lets play cards."

"Um... I don't-"  
>Stephanie skillfully blocked out the rest of his response and pulled a thin box from her pocket, smirking as Will jumped when she tossed it to the floor.<br>Stephanie slid from her bucket-chair thingy and began opening the box, it was new and still had narrow but strong strips of tape keeping it closed Stephanie worked carefully with the tape avoiding scuffing her nails.  
>By the time she got the box open, Will had calmed down and joined her on the cement floor.<br>"Okay what type of game are you playing?"

"Not me, we" Stephanie corrected him, lightheartedly waving a handful of cards at him, which she then began to shuffle "And we are playing," she paused for effect "Are playing poker."

"Poker," Will repeated cautiously "why poker?"

Stephanie grinned mischievously "Don't tell me you don't know how to play?"

"Of course I do." Will responded, a bit too quickly.

* * *

><p>Halfway through the game, they had ended up collecting random items from around the room to act as winnings.<br>From the start it was obvious Will couldn't play Poker.  
>At all.<br>The game was coming to a close and Stephanie was proud of the inch high pile of stuff she had won.  
>She drew a card and accepted a pencil from Will.<br>"When this is over, can I have my watch back?" He asked sighing sorely.

"No, its_ mine._"

"Hey!"

"Its your turn, hurry up!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Will and Chester are slow? Or maybe that's just Stephanie's opinion or them-and possibly everyone- **

**Well I hope you liked it and remember prompts are accepted so send in what you want to see!**


	2. Of oranges and Deer

**A/N: some of these one-shots have different time-lines than the book at times. And this will be a two parter!**

**Thanks for the reviews and all the prompts!**

* * *

><p>Drake was aware that there were many different kinds of shoppers.<br>There were those who bought almost nothing, there were those bought nearly everything in the store, those who bought only things they deemed healthy and there were those who had young children and a boat load of junk.  
>Today however he had discovered a new type of shopper, sadly not before he had sent said person to the store without a list.<br>Now, there were oranges everywhere, in the refrigerator, the cabinets, on the counters and as he disturbingly found out that morning inside the pocket of his jacket.  
>There were no words.<br>"Eddie!"  
>Except maybe that one.<br>He barely noticed as an orange rolled off the counter and seemingly disappeared into the floor.

Seconds passed and the refrigerator hummed quietly and its light flickered slightly, it seemed the Styx was ignoring him.  
>Perhaps this was another one of his games, there was probably tons of real food somewhere in the house.<br>Now he just needed to find it.  
>And the Styx who hid it.<br>Shutting the refrigerator Drake left the kitchen.

* * *

><p>As of late things seemed to be going badly for Will recently he had lost poker with Stephanie and in the process his watch, something he was still sore about and he silently vowed never to play cards with her again.<br>He glanced at his wrist in annoyance now he couldn't even tell the time.  
>But at least there seemed to be one bright side to his stretch of bad luck, it seemed Elliot was becoming closer to them again.<br>At the moment they were in the living room and had stationed themselves on the couch, Chester had gone off with Parry, Stephanie was in her room- probably enjoying his watch- so the two sat in a comfortable silence that neither of them were willing to break, yes it was tranquility at its finest.

Unfortunately the moment was destined to be shattered seconds later when Drake rushed through the room muttering to himself about oranges and Styx.

After he was gone Elliot turned to him with a dumbfounded expression to which Will shrugged in response, resting his head back on the couch he stayed like that for a moment slowly becoming aware that the silence wasn't so comfortable anymore.

"Well that was odd.." Will said after a minute.

"Yes it was," Elliot agreed "Do you think he's okay?"

"Probably...Maybe."

* * *

><p>Finally after searching every room in the house with no sign of Eddie, Drake returned to the kitchen intent on removing the mass of fruit in the room, when he entered the room he was greeted by Eddie squeezing one of the many oranges into a small pitcher, to Drake finding him there was no surprise, the Styx had a habit of moving around and popping up places without him noticing it.<br>"You're back?"

Drake ignored his question as his original quest of finding out why there was a hoard of fruit in the kitchen was renewed Drake was determined to ask the questions instead.

"Why are oranges everywhere?" Drake asked.

"Their not everywhere only in the kitchen-" Eddie started, grabbing another orange.

"And my jacket." Drake put in with annoyance.

Eddie continued on regardless "And the oranges are there because you sent me to the grocery store."

"Well, where's the rest of the food?" Drake asked with a frown not liking the way Eddie cocked his head at his words, Drake was beginning to dread the answer he would get.

"Hmm?"

The Un-Eddie-ish response told Drake all that he needed to know,  
>"These are the only things you bought..." this evoked a rare flicker of a smile from the Styx but otherwise he didn't respond Drake stared at the basket of oranges across from him with growing irritation and disbelief.<br>There were only oranges...  
>Eddie continued juicing his oranges at a steady pace. "You don't like oranges?"<br>Finally Drake looked away from the basket a resolve forming in his mind.  
>"Why don't you return half of these..And get real food?"<br>Eddie paused in squeezing the orange and looked at Drake blankly "Even if I wanted to, I can't."

"Why?" Drake asked, growing tired with the situation and assured himself he could come up with a disguise good enough to go shopping himself.

"Because its the only store in a twenty mile radius and the employees are upset with me at the moment, I won't go back there for at least a week. " Eddie replied looking, what Drake assumed was indignant for a brief moment.

"Can't or won't?" Drake asked dryly "Eddie what did you do?"

"They said I was depriving their other costumers of options and driving them away." Eddie said.

Drake sighed, he had a feeling this was going to be a long day "How?"

"By buying all their oranges."

"That's it?"

Eddie stared at him for a long moment before answering.  
>"Yes."<p>

Drake put his head on the counter, he had been right it was going to be long day and it had barely started. Across from him Eddie had stopped juicing the oranges and was beginning to feel a twinge of guilt.  
>"You're father has deer doesn't he?" He asked "I could shoot one."<br>Drake looked up it was amazing how one short conversation could leave him feeling so drained, he was ready to reject Eddie's offer but seeing his expression it was obvious the Styx wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Sure...lets go shoot a deer, not like we have _anything_ more important to do anyway." Drake added sarcastically after Eddie had left to get his gun.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, now I want to do a oneshot about the grocery store <strong>**because I'm pretty sure the oranges aren't 'all' to that story.**

**I hope ****you liked it and****it ****was****n't cl****unky or too OOC.**

**The second part should be up soon!**

**Remember I love prompts,**

**And thanks for reading!**


	3. Books, faces and 'normal' behavior

**A/N: Remember the deer oneshot?**

**Well its seems to have a little more fight to it than it should and it refuses get on the paper, so while I wrestle with it I'm giving you this I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Also is anyone else noticing the new Doc manager will erase your stuff for some odd reason had re-paste this in another chapter slot.**

* * *

><p>In Eddie's life there were many things that could sour a perfect day:<p>

Broken monitors.

The car not starting.

Dried out clay.

His alarm systems being triggered.

Annoying cashiers.

An empty gun.

Copious amounts of rain.

Seeing his Uncle.

The destruction of perfectly good oranges.

Chasing down a man bent on raiding every bar in town for the past four days.

The list went on.

But today something happened that wasn't so sour, call it luck or a blessing Eddie had managed to drag his confused and rather ungrateful guest back to the factory without attracting much attention. Sadly this did little to nothing to help his mood and Eddie decided his guest was on temporary lock down and he would remain that way until Eddie was sure Drake had his head on straight.

Then Eddie would go back to politely requesting Drake help him find Elliot.

But if Eddie was to be completely honest with himself he was slightly excited or at least highly interested at having another chance to entertain a guest who wasn't a Styx or someone who worked for him in someway.

He doubted Drake would be anywhere as inviting and interesting as Molly was but Eddie was curious to find out what he was actually like, not the falsely painted pictures formed by rumors and lies.  
>At least Eddie assumed they where falsely painted after all someone who took pity on his daughter and watched her for so long couldn't be that bad.<p>

There was one monitor connected to the bedroom and as far as Eddie was concerned it was at the moment the most important one, unfortunately watching any of the monitors for an extended amount of time ended with a headache another thing that landed somewhere on his list of things that would ruin his day.  
>So periodically he would switch off the bedroom monitor and go observe his guest personally it was a harmless action that originally started as a way to finish the darklight sessions but now it also saved him from being stuck in his bedroom when there things that needed to be done.<p>

One each of these visits Eddie brought a book along with a thoughtfully devised excuse.  
>Eddie had been in the room many times now and had yet to read more than two pages of the book that lay forlornly on his lap.<p>

Even though Eddie knew the chances of Drake waking up anytime soon were slim and even if he did the lights were out and with his recent drinking escapades he doubted Drake would be able to focus enough to even know he was there, Eddie still sat in a far corner to the left of the room where it would be impossible for him to be seen.

The distance and darkness did nothing to impair Eddie's vision though, the spectrum of grays that he saw in the darkness actually made it easier to fully concentrate one object at a time, like the book he was supposed to be reading...

Across from him, Drake was in the same position that he seemed to be frozen in for the last few hours, splayed limbs and a head that was partially off the large bed.  
>It was an irritating sight but it was one Eddie couldn't bring himself to fix and his excuse was simple,<br>he didn't need Drake awoke at the moment and his speech wasn't finished quite yet and that had to be perfect in every way.

After another hour of nothing interesting happening Eddie had decided to pick up his book again and Drake in his subconscious state made the decision to move again.

And that was bad.

Drake's body was now mostly on the carpeted floor and would likely have some serious rug burn if he stayed there much longer.

And that was bad.

It didn't help that he had slid into the most insufferable position Eddie could imagine and just one glance at it made it impossible to continue reading his book.

And that was bad.

It needed to be corrected immediately and that Eddie found was far worse than bad.  
>Because now it was Eddie's job to leave from his spot and reposition his guest- he was getting tired of calling him that- on the bed, with his hands and touching people wasn't exactly his thing especially when he didn't know them.<br>But nonetheless the book was shut, placed on the center of the seat cushion and soon after Eddie had walked to the bed shoved Drake completely off of the bed, it had to be done that way it just did, pulled the covers neatly down to the foot of the bed and after the bed was primed Eddie worked on pulling Drake back onto the bed by his shoulders making sure he was in the center of the bed minimizing the chances of him rolling off again and making Eddie go through the process again.

Finally the covers were pulled back up and the bed was made and Eddie found himself staring at Drake's face, even in the dark it was obvious there was a bruise forming on the side of his well built jaw, which probably came as a result being pushed off the bed.  
>Rubbing at it with his finger Eddie hoped it would be gone by morning it wouldn't help in convincing Drake but of course Eddie could always say he slipped on the way back home, Drake probably wouldn't remember anything different...<br>But Eddie decided his visit was over and went to retrieve his book.  
>Stopping at the door Eddie glanced back, to make sure Drake hadn't moved to the edge again thankfully Drake was still in the center of the bed but Eddie found himself almost disappointed so see Drake had rolled to his side preventing him from seeing his face it was then Eddie came to a realization.<br>He wasn't sure what the strange feeling in his stomach was

but he quite liked Drake's face.

And he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dianadenisa I'm sorry I tried really really hard, I did!**  
><strong>I'm not done yet though.<strong>

**Also I've always thought Styx probably had good night vision I cant remember if it was mentioned in the books, but they live underground after all.**  
><strong>I'm probably going to have to change the ending later but I can't think of another one at the moment Well soon I want to do one for Chester and Will and Elliot and so on...<strong>  
><strong>Prompts I love them!<strong>  
><strong>And I'll try my best to fulfill them!<strong>

**Any errors or strange sentences?**


	4. Chapter 4 AND an AN rant two in one

**A/N: Disclaimer Don't own it!**

* * *

><p>Having a child was something that for years seemed unobtainable for them.<p>

To Celia this may have well been the end of her world, Roger of course was far too in love with his work to share much if any of the heartbreak his wife felt, but she liked to think he cared.

After giving up on conception their life had slipped into a painfully predictable loop that never seemed to end: Roger would head to the museum staying until nightfall even though no one ever visited anymore, Celia would spend countless hours in front of their new television watching her dreams play out behind the glass screen.

This routine went on unhindered for little over two years until one day after Roger had left for the museum Celia was surfing through the channels looking for something that caught her eye finally stopping on an old soap opera.

She followed along with the show loosely her attention only being fully drawn from her thoughts to the television when the commercials began to play Celia did not like commercial breaks and normally she used them as a chance to get food or visit the bathroom, but that day she was halted in doing either when pastel colored bars suddenly exploded across the screen followed by little playing children.

The first thing that crossed Celia's mind was how cheesy the ad looked and it wasn't until several minutes after the commercial had ended that Celia realized it was an advertisement for an adoption agency and in that moment her dreams for a family were rekindled as she eagerly reached for the phone.

* * *

><p>The process was surprisingly easy both Celia and Robert had expected to have to wait at least a year to be approved for a child much to their joy it had only taken a few months to be matched with a caseworker who happened to have not one but two young children available for adoption a four year old boy and a two year old girl.<p>

For Celia this was a match made in heaven even Robert was showing some excitement in something other than his work and the caseworker, a tall and unnervingly thin man had all but promised they'd get the children.

Everything else flew by in a blur background checks were done, the house was checked and approved, by far Celia and Robert found picking names for their new children the hardest thing in the whole process.

Celia had fallen in love with the name Will, shorter than William but more mature than Willy then reluctantly she had allowed Robert to pick the girl's name, much to her relief and he seemed put more thought into it than she had assumed he would, taking days and the suggestions of their caseworker to pick a name and when he did Celia was able to breathe a sigh of relief and even the caseworker seemed pleased because Rebecca was better than Mafic any day of year.

When the day that they would receive their new children finally arrived Celia did not watch a minute of TV and even though Robert still went to the museum he was sure to arrive home before five.

They waited for what seemed like an eternity for the doorbell to ring.

The moment she laid eyes on them again her life was perfected, both draped in thin jackets two little Snow whites.

Or better yet Jack frost and a Snow white she had jokingly thought to herself when she realized just how pale both her children were,Will was a bumbling giggling bundle of unbridled joy and for a two year old Rebecca seemed very aware and knowledgeable carrying on a brief conversation with her case worker-one that Celia didn't quite catch but it involved transportation and time cards- before marching forward and introducing herself by her new name Celia saw a bright future in front of her daughter and son too and it was in that blissful frame of time that Celia knew these children were truly the missing puzzle piece in her- _their_ family.

And she promised herself then she would never ever let either of them go.

Not for the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN.**

**Ten years later..**

**Okay I'm not going to do that well not now anyway I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner but I was stuck. :(**

**Oh well I hope you liked this one and pray I update sooner.**

**A few explanations Rebecca was talking to her caseworker- The person who deals with adopted and foster children's 'cases'. This person is someone you know from the book too :) - about when she and her sister would be switching places and what transportation they would be using.**

**Also having a lot of adopted relatives I know this isn't exactly-or even closely- how the system works but the adoption was Styx organized so it probably didn't follow the rules very closely. Also I don't know if the UK has a different system than the US so heh yeah.**

**In other news I have big plans for this collection which will hopefully involve collections INSIDE the collection! That does not make sense right now but you will see don't worry. and on a completely unrelated note, Elliot is trapped in the inner world with a bunch of dead rotting people who will possibly contaminate the water and as a result the food supply the vaccine only protected her from the disease Drake released right? So how is Elliot going to survive down there? Was she meant to die!?**

**I'm also kinda sad all the Styx had to die, but that's what fanfiction is for right? **


	5. Strange mentalities

**A/N. **

**Sorry I'm so late with this.**

* * *

><p>When they were little they viewed the whole operation as an elaborate hoax that they were cleverly pulling over their new 'Family's' eyes and one day after they were tired of the back and forth, the creaky elevator and weeks away from home they would both jump out and yell "Surprise!" or something to that effect.<p>

In the end-middle or was it the beginning she didn't know which one it was anymore-they had gotten the chance to let one member of the family in on the joke, not under the circumstances they had planned but that didn't change facts. They had done it.

Somewhere along the lines of seven and ten their 'family' began to look less like a fun project and more like obligated work, a burden that never seemed to lighten.

Rebecca one had been the first to adjust her views, she always liked being first.

"We cook, we clean, for goodness sake we do _taxes_ and what do we get in return?" She had complained to her sister during one of their rare and brief moments together.

Rebecca two wholeheartedly agreed, overworked and underpaid they were the victims in the operation and the sympathy she felt was misplaced.

She knew it was for a good cause, just like their grandfather always said.

But where was he during those horrid years with the Burrows and what did he care about them now?

For all she knew he had ordered Franz to killed, a small voice in the back of her head reminded her it was more than likely Alex, but Rebecca two wasn't taking any chances not anymore.

Her grandfather hadn't told her about her sister, Rebecca two was sure he knew, she _knew_ without even being told she knew so he must have been trying to keep it from her, why? For the life of her she couldn't figure it out, she also knew Alex was among many who didn't approve of her relationship with Franz and a few had enough power to order the death of someone who was generally viewed as extra baggage so in the whole of that incident, Rebecca just was confused.

Which is the main reason Rebecca had borrowed a car from on of the garages and was currently driving on a highway leading somewhere, possibly near London.

Rebecca was not running away in fact she had only planned to circle the car a few times allowing herself a much needed moment to think before returning.

But while deep in her thoughts the wheel got away from her steering itself in an unknown direction through her hands.

After a while of this Rebecca found she didn't mind it much at all in fact it was almost comforting to be out of control while still having the ability to take it back anytime she pleased and with two loaded guns on the passenger seat the threat of remaining law enforcement didn't fester long in her rapidly clouding mind, she had given up on thinking and trying to figure things out instead she attempted the impossible, to not think at all, she figured she'd be less confused that way.

Looking up Rebecca could find not a star in the navy blue sky it was blank how nice it must feel to be blank, to be mindless and unfeeling like the colonist in the resort basement after being exposed to hours of the Darklight, to be dead yet alive, she wanted to be like that Rebecca decided.

It was almost a pity the Darklight wasn't as effective on Styx but there were always hundreds of ways to achieve a goal and Rebecca was sure this one wasn't an exception.

The car had steered onto a ramp and Rebecca feeling a bit lighter found herself humming.

Soon she would find her perfect ending, middle and beginning she might not see the plans she put so much into come to pass, but she would find her circle and just like in fairy tales her sister too and that was just as good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN.**

**Now to explain what I meant in the last chapter about collections inside of collections,**

**I will be writing multi-chapter stories along with the one-shots you will be able to tell them apart by the chapter titles so don't worry.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Any errors or perhaps you have prompts for me? **


End file.
